


Illios Escort Mission

by Sage_Grey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Flirting, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: Hanzo and McCree are dispatched to Illios to get information on an upcoming mission. However, they had no idea that they would be sharing a room. And a bed.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Illios Escort Mission

Jack had stated that the hotel room was small. Hanzo didn’t expect it to be this small. The kitchen and dining area were one in the same and there was only one queen sized bed. 

“Well, ain’t this cozy...” McCree muttered as he threw his bag on the floor beside the bed. “Better be gettin’ used to bein’ real close, darlin...” 

The scion set his duffle bag on the kitchen counter, scanning the room to make more sense of it. They only had to be here a few nights, maybe even shorter than that if they escorted their objective faster than expected. 

“Unfortunately there ain’t no second bed... Guess we’ll have to share.” The cowboy continued. “Not that I mind in the slightest.” 

Hanzo ignored his comments. He had become used to the other’s flirtations, as it was well known by now that Jesse flirted with everyone. So he never thought much of it when McCree teased him from time to time. 

“Tomorrow is an early day. Ignore your distractions and become acquainted with the place.” Hanzo zipped open his bag and began to settle in. 

~ 

A few hours later, bags unpacked, Hanzo settles on the couch and blankly watches the television Jesse had left on, his mind wandering. The cowboy approaches the couch, returning from the kitchen with two cups of coffee. “Here darlin’, you looked like you needed it.” He offers the second cup to Hanzo. 

“I do not drink coffee.” Hanzo states bluntly. 

“Oh.” He takes it back. “Well, more for me, then.” 

“You shouldn’t even be drinking coffee this late at night. You won’t be able to sleep.” 

“Aw shucks, are you worrin’ about me?” McCree smirks. “The great and mighty Hanzo Shimada worrin’ about lil ol’ me?” 

The scion rolls his eyes and stands, gathering his night clothes. “If anything, I am happy to have the bed to myself when the caffeine kicks in.” And with that, he locks himself in the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Jesse stares after him for a moment before sighing and looks down at his cup. He only downs one just to make a point to the archer, but pours the second down the drain. 

~ 

Hanzo had gone to bed shortly after he had changed. McCree stayed up to watch the rest of his movie, then joined him. He didn’t bother changing, he had only taken his shirt off. He was used to sleeping in jeans when he was a part of the Deadlock. There was no time to change between train hopping. 

The bed dipped as Jesse takes his spot beside Hanzo’s sleeping figure. Surprised that Hanzo didn’t awaken, he looks back at the other man. His face was much softer when he was sleeping, McCree noticed, as if it were the only time his seriousness and guilt left him alone. Jesse knew Hanzo carried a heavy burden. And try as he may, he could never get the dragon to forget for even just a moment with his jokes or even his flirtations. 

Sighing, Jesse lay down on his back, one arm above his head. He moved carefully, not wanting to accidentally hit the man beside him and grant him a rude awakening. With Hanzo so close, the cowboy realized how wonderful he smelled. Like jasmine. Closing his eyes, the comforting presence of Hanzo beside him lulled him to sleep. 

~

Frequent movement and the feeling that something was wrong woke Hanzo right away. It was still dark out, so it wasn’t the morning that had Jesse all worked up. Sitting up, Hanzo grips McCree’s arm. “McCree.” He says firmly. 

Jesse’s mutterings becomes louder as his nightmare seems to get worse. He’s sweating now, panting as whatever dream he’s having flourishes. 

“McCree!” Hanzo says louder, shaking him now to wake him. “McCree! Jesse!” 

Gasping, McCree sits up and startles Hanzo, who lets go of his arm. He pants for a minute, gaining his bearings before rubbing his face. “Shit...” 

Unsure of what to do, Hanzo stays sitting there beside him. “... Are you alright?” He asks quietly. 

“Yeah... Yeah, sugar, I’ll be fine.” Jesse sighs. “Sorry ta wake you, darlin’, go back t’ sleep.” 

“I told you to not drink coffee before bed.” After a moment, the scion gently touches his back. “... You are okay now.” 

Jesse looks to him and his breath comes slower as he notices how soft but firm Hanzo’s face seems. It’s almost enough to make the cowboy believe him. 

Before McCree can say anything, however, Hanzo slips out of bed and returns with a glass of water. “Take this. Drink it then go back to sleep. And don’t wake me up again.” McCree takes it from him and takes a sip as he watches the archer get back under the covers and turn his back to him. Jesse smiles before doing as he was ordered and falling into a peaceful sleep. 

~

Hanzo wakes to sunshine in his eyes and to the smell of something wonderful. Blinking, confused, he sits up and slips out of the bed and makes his way to the kitchen. There, McCree has the whole kitchen in use. “What... are you doing?” Hanzo questions, still half asleep. 

“Breakfast! An’ I made tea cause I know you don’t like coffee that much. It’s black tea though, I hope that’s alright.” He explains, flipping the eggs in his pan. 

Hanzo quietly pours himself some of the tea and sits at the island, impressed with the sight. Not long after, Jesse sets a plate down in front of him. “Now I know it’s a bit different than what you’re used to, but just try it an’ see how ya like it.” 

Setting his cup down, Hanzo looks from the plate to the cowboy. “... I didn’t know you could cook.” 

“Well sure. My ma taught me all kinds of recipes back when I was young. If she was gonna teach me anythin’, it would be how to cook.” He smiles before making a plate for himself. 

Picking up his fork, Hanzo silently starts as well. He notices how cheerful and happy McCree seems to be. If he was embarrassed about last night, he didn’t show it. The archer wasn’t sure whether to be worried or relieved. Deciding not to bring it up, Hanzo eats then retreats back to the room to get ready for their first mission. 

~

Their day consisted of memorizing maps and meeting with people who’s faces and names all seemed to blend together. It turned out to be a lot more difficult than the two of them expected. So when they returned home, both of them immediately changed into their night clothes and rested on the couch to depress. 

Jesse flipped through channels as Hanzo did his usual stare-and-think. Knowing he was lost in thought, the cowboy glanced over to him. Whenever the archer went into these deep thought sessions, the sadness and anger become prominent on his face. McCree hated it. 

“Han? Would you want to watch a movie?” 

Snapped from his train of thought, Hanzo looks up. “A movie?” 

“Doesn’t have t’ be a long one... Maybe I could show ya one of my favorites. You hafta promise that you’ll pay attention, though.” He bribed. 

“If its a short one.” The archer agreed. “I will pay attention.” 

Smiling, Jesse put on one of his favorite old Westerns. Like a little kid, he excitedly explained the plot to Hanzo as it was happening and went on about how much he liked some of the characters. By the end, the archer wasn’t as invested in the movie as he was with McCree’s obvious passion. Jesse’s eyes lit up as he spoke about his favorite actor and character. It made Hanzo happy to see Jesse so cheerful, especially after his nightmare the night before. 

By the end of the movie, McCree had practically told Hanzo the plot of two other different movies in the apparent trilogy. And as promised, Hanzo had payed attention. 

Jesse yawned and turned off the tv after the credits rolled by. “I’m ready for bed. Care ta join me?” He winks. 

Ignoring it, Hanzo nods and follows him after turning the lights off. Settling in on his side, he curls up and closes his eyes. He hears Jesse turn his light off and waits for the bed to stop moving as the other gets comfortable. Not long after, Hanzo hears light snores come from McCree’s side of the bed. 

Unlike Jesse, the archer found that sleep was not about to come anytime soon. He begins to think about McCree and what his nightmare could have been about. Furrowing his brow, he wondered what would happen if he himself had a nightmare while they shared a room, never mind a bed. 

As if he could hear Hanzo’s mind whirring, Jesse turns over in a dreamlike state and slips his arm around the dragon’s waist. Hanzo tenses, completely unsure of what’s happening. 

“McCree,” Hanzo harshly whispers. He’s met with only the cowboy’s soft snoring. “McCree!” 

The gunslinger doesn’t move. Hanzo stops his protesting, knowing that Jesse is out cold. He glances back at him before softly sighing and closing his eyes again. Strangely comforted by being held, his mind quiets and he falls asleep. 

~

Hanzo opens his eyes and blinks as the sunlight streams through the curtains. Noting that he slept incredibly well, he went to shift before realizing that his head was resting on Jesse’s chest and his arm wrapped around his stomach. McCree’s flesh arm was wrapped around the Shimada, holding him close to his side. He seemed to still be asleep, which gave Hanzo the chance to make his way out of the position and save the two of them the awkwardness. Before moving to get up, Hanzo glances up at the cowboy. His hair was a bit disheveled and the usual devilish look on his face was now replaced with a seemingly innocent one as he slept. Jesse may have been older, but he was still a child at heart. 

‘And that was why this shouldn’t happen.’ Hanzo thought to himself as he tears his gaze away from Jesse’s face. He moves slightly, attempting to figure out how to slip away without the cowboy noticing. But the grip on the archer’s waist tightens, and Hanzo looks up only to meet Jesse’s brown eyes meeting his. “M-McCree-“

“Stay.” Jesse’s voice is soft. “Just for another minute.” His look is pleading. 

The scion hesitates, debating whether or not to let the cowboy have what he wants. His common sense tells him to shove Jesse aside and to get up. But a stronger feeling tells him to stay and enjoy the comfort of another. This side wins, and Hanzo slowly rests his head back down on the other’s chest. 

McCree smiles and gently rubs his thumb in small circles on Hanzo’s arm. The small gesture was comforting to him, and he closes his eyes. Jesse’s fingers find Hanzo’s hair next and gently run through the silky locks of the black hair mixed with grey. 

“Han...” McCree begins. “I didn’t get to thank ya for the other night.” 

Slowly opening his eyes, Hanzo says “It was no trouble on my part.” 

“Still...” Jesse nuzzles the top of the archer’s head. “It was nice to be comforted by someone. Especially you.” 

Before the gunslinger could say anything more, Hanzo slipped away and sat up. “Well.” He said, fixing his kimono. “I’m glad I could be of service.” Jesse watched as Hanzo quickly retreated into the bathroom. Wondering if he did something wrong, he sits up, staring after him. Sighing, McCree decided to leave it alone and gets up and gets ready. 

~

Unlike yesterday, the job seemed to drag on. McCree scouted the route while Hanzo followed behind, hiding on the rooftops. Nothing was worth noting, and the two of them reported back to the man in charge. He still insisted that they follow the limousine just to be safe. They complied with annoyance, but safely escorted the man and the documents to a nearby building. From there, they were told to report back the next morning and then excused. 

Upon returning home, Hanzo avoids any sort of conversation with McCree and hurries to the shower instead. Jesse only takes his serape and armor off before sitting on the end of the bed. He had to talk to Hanzo and find out what was wrong, they couldn’t work together without communicating. 

Soon enough, Hanzo returns from his shower, lost in his thoughts as he rubs the towel against his hair. It was only until he closes the door that he notices McCree sitting and waiting for him. His eyes widen in surprise but then narrow in confusion. “What?” 

“What do ya mean, ‘what’?” Jesse stands. “Tell me what the hell’s goin’ on.” 

“Nothing is going on.” The archer retorts, hanging up the towel on the back of the door. 

“Nothin’? And you think I’m gonna believe that?” McCree grits his teeth as Hanzo stays silent. “Our mission could be at stake if we don’t speak to each other! Trust me, I don’t wanna stay here any longer than you do. But we’re gonna be stayin’ here a whole lot longer if you ain’t gonna communicate! So for god’s sake just tell me what the hell your goddamn problem is!” 

“It’s because I care!” He yells, overwhelmed. Silence follows as the archer composes himself. “... About you, Jesse.” 

McCree only stares, dumbfounded, and Hanzo is silent. Unable to look at the cowboy, he keeps his gaze cast downward. “Han...” Jesse stares at him for a second before taking a few steps towards him. “You know...” He lightly curls his finger under the dragon’s chin and lifts his gaze to meet his eyes. Hanzo’s crystal blue eyes meet Jesse’s warm, brown ones. “I believe that’s the first time you’ve said my first name, darlin’. Without tryna wake me up from a terrible nightmare.” McCree’s smile puts Hanzo at ease. The man may be full of himself at times, but he sure knew when to comfort someone in an awkward conversation. 

Noticing how close he had become, Hanzo pulls away and gently pushes McCree back. “I will not ignore you anymore. For the sake of our mission.” He opens the door and retreats to the kitchen. 

Secretly enjoying the chase, McCree follows him. “Now just you hold on, I ain’t done talkin’ to you.” 

“However, I am finished.” Hanzo says as he pours cereal into a bowl. “Now will you please give me some time to myself?” 

“No, you still gotta answer some questions of mine.” McCree says as he sticks his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans. “The first bein’ when the hell did you start eating cereal?” 

Hanzo only rolls his eyes and puts the milk back. “If there is one thing I learned from being stationed in the American base is that all you eat for breakfast is either bacon or cereal.” 

“Hey, that-“ Jesse falters before shaking his head. “Look, we’re getting off topic. What I really want is for you to elaborate on the ‘I care’ comment you just made.” He leans against the other side of the island, staring Hanzo down as he holds his bowl. 

The archer only gives him a look before leaving the kitchen. McCree obviously follows, continuing his questioning. “How much ‘care’ are we talkin’ about here? Are we talkin’ ‘Yeah he’s my partner’ or are we talkin’ ‘Yeah... He’s my partner...’?” 

Hanzo turns on his heel and glares at him. “What are you even saying, McCree?” 

“I-“ He trails off. Having Hanzo’s face so close, he only notices how pretty his features are. His straight nose and sharp cheekbones and his eyes, how inhuman his stare feels. “I’m... I suppose I’m askin’ whether or not you have feelin’s for me.” 

The glare softens for a moment. Jesse wasn’t sure if it was from confusion or pity. He assumed that it was probably a mix of both. 

“Why are you asking me this?” The scion’s tone was softer. 

“Well, what’chya said earlier only made me think more on it... And I guess you could say I like you a little bit, Han.” He smiles awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “And when I say ‘a little bit’...” He trails off, hoping the other catches his drift. 

Hanzo holds the bowl closer to his chest and he takes a moment to think, blinking a few times before carefully crafting a response, his breath hitching. “I... enjoy your company, McCree. I do not usually let someone annoy me for as long as I have let you. So... Yes. I do care if you become injured or hurt because I have grown fond of your presence.” He is quiet for a moment, deciding whether or not that was a good enough response before turning away. “Now leave me alone.” He enters the bedroom and locks the door behind him. 

Jesse stares after him for a moment before very loudly sighing and sits on the couch, leaning back. 

~ 

As the hours pass, McCree decides to order take-out for himself instead of making a dinner only he would eat. He knew that after getting Hanzo to admit even the smallest bit of what he was feeling, the scion would be feeling vulnerable and therefore would avoid any sort of human contact if necessary. 

Night falls and Jesse comes to face what he had been trying to avoid the whole rest of the day. He knocks quietly on the bedroom door. “Han... I’d like to come to bed, darlin’.” Getting no response, he tries the door handle to find it unlocked. Surprised, he quietly enters the room and finds Hanzo’s sleeping figure under the thin covers. 

Quietly, he sits on the side of the bed and unbuttons his shirt before pulling it off. McCree then slips under the covers, turns the light out, and turns his body towards the man sleeping beside him. After having slept beside him for the past couple of days, Jesse noticed how small Hanzo really is. He could easily fit against the cowboy, and Jesse could probably place his arm comfortably around him. 

Hanzo’s quiet breathing leads him to try. The archer never had to know that McCree was conscious when he placed his arm around him. He decided he would blame it on natural instinct and the behaviors of sleep. Surprisingly, the archer’s body rests back against McCree and his seemingly tense torso relaxes. 

Worried about how tense he was, Jesse pulls him closer to help him feel safe. Nightmare or not, something was still wrong. However, when the cowboy had pulled the man closer, he seemed to have returned to a peaceful sleep. And knowing that he was comforted, McCree was able to rest.


End file.
